User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 3
Unfortunately I couldn't name it "1" for some reason. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :I see there was another archive. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:29, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Can you upload an image of Davy's Bisharp using Slash? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Please?! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:55, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Archive Ah okay, if that's the case, I can explain it to you for archiving your talk page in the future if you would like to.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Specials There's news on some Pokémon specials that are airing round the New Year. It might be useful for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) New Pokémon specials?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:43, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, there's one that is like the ones that were in Advanced saga and Diamond and Pearl saga where they do a recap on what has happened so far. Have a look on Serebii. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:45, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I checked the informations on Serebii and one of them will feature Legendary Pokémon in it but it's unknown if those specials will have some older characters returning. The other one will be re-cap/clip show similar to the ones in AG and DP. I wish they should made more specials that are similar to Chronicles, DP specials and BW specials and it would be great if the dubbers made another spin-off series similar to Chronicles. It seems that the XY series will get more specials than in DP and BW. Nectaria (talk) 17:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I can't find them, what's the link on the site.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:10, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Images This is the last warning. Do not copy images from Bulb, else a block will be initiated. Energy ''X'' 20:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think you should concentrate on the episodes. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Images Oh, really?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:10, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Well small pics aren't acceptable either. It's true.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Can't, the attacks are show too far from a distance.--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) What episode is that from?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Template Good enough, but has the 18th season been announced? Energy ''X'' 18:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Images I guess he has other business to do, or even his connection may be severed, for a time. But you and Kyurem have access to images, why don't you do it? Energy ''X'' 17:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Copying Why do you copy images from Bulb? If it is missing, tell Kyurem or put . People have been banned for posting one image from Bulb, so don't do it again. Energy ''X'' 17:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Images Heh, didn't think you'd do Monfernape's task. But you silly goose, use to speed your task up! Energy ''X'' 22:15, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Hm, but you still need to categorise the images. Besides, you got that large box in which you can write stuff to apply to all images (including categories). Energy ''X'' 18:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks for telling me Spore and Merry Christmas to you too. Hope you have a great day too.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) How could you watch if it's not online video yet?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:47, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Name You know, I'd prefer to stay it as "Togepi (anime)". The reason is there are no articles for wild Pokémon that have an important role in some of the episodes. Hence these changes to Togepi (anime) page. There are also other Pokémon that may need such articles. I guess that will be your additonal task, if you want to. Energy ''X'' 17:23, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply That could've been mentioned in the first place. Almost thought had to ban you for these claims. Still... doesn't that mean Bulb is copying from that site? Energy ''X'' 00:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) for future reference For future reference, i'm new around this wiki, where does it say in policy that the gallery section is only for images of a pokemon using a move? Baboonaiih (talk) 03:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I have looked through the guidelines and rules and I didn't notice this part. Could you link me to the rules on what goes in a gallery? This would be very useful for me Baboonaiih (talk) 03:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to ask some things before you leave... Please tell me what is your problem? Why do you want Energy X to block you forever? Sigh, It's sad to hear about you leaving on this wiki :(. You should know that we all will miss you :(. Sorry, I'm always get sad everytime when a good user leaves :(. I wish you should come back in the future :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Hm, I would ask if it is possible not to copy images that Bulb has. In other words, if Bulb has an attack image, best to copy another one instead. Also, if it is too small, let Kyurem upload a bigger one. Energy ''X'' 22:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) NO problem, but do you mean reload or separate?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Rhyhorn Are you sure it's grace's rhyhorn? Because the info said a rhyhorn.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Huh, how did you manage to get XY056 picture so early? Also, how about uploading more of anime images to galleries? Energy ''X'' 09:44, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey, can you upload images for BW082? Let's just say my images are not quite good enough to be put there. Energy ''X'' 18:35, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Same goes for BW083. Energy ''X'' 22:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Tierno's Squirtle Hey, in future, like Tierno's Squirtle, please add the source when placing Future Evolution. Energy ''X'' 13:48, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Info So, from where do you get this info about these future episodes, anyway? Energy ''X'' 15:36, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hey there! I am planning to do them. It might take a while though since I need to get the episodes but I will upload the images for the gallery for those episode pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Ep. appearances Well, I decided to edit some character templates and must ask you to add the Episode appearances section and templates in the future. However, it will not work without dub names, so it should be hidden like this. Once the dub name is released, just remove those tags for hiding and write the dub name into |title= parameter. Energy ''X'' 15:43, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Page moving I have renamed the page back. For even if you, me and Lordranged agree, I'd prefer more comments, see what others have to say. And you know well it is not just moving the page, for the links have to be changed, too (which is a ton of them). Energy ''X'' 20:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Kwj1991 (talk) 02:10, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Dragonspore I don't think treecko can not used Razor Leaf. Kwj1991 (talk) 04:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi Dragonspore on XY episode 70 is Ash got a release Goodra and Goodra's goodbye is it true? Kwj1991 (talk) 13:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Tomorrow is episode 70 on Pokemon XY Kalos Quest,so this is it Reply Looks like you got that covered. Curious, though. Haven't these series started from (what it looks like) XY057 rather than XY050? Energy ''X'' 21:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Kwj1991 (talk) 19:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC)Hi DragonSpore18 good news his Goodra will return in Kalos League Hiphip Hooray Re:XY054 I thought you and Kyurem already added images of the episode to the gallery, which is why I don't add any to the gallery because you already did it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:53, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll add images of the episode but probably after I have uploaded the images from XY062 till XY069. Those ones don't have images yet and XY054 does already have some but I'll add images to XY054. Thanks for informing me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:31, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm Legendary Shadow Lugia!(AKA Anabelle) I wanted to say HI! I am new on the wiki but a great pokemon trainer! I would love to chat with you very soon! Later!Legendary Shadow Lugia (talk) 21:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Anabelle Credits Hi. Those pages I see you're creating are great and good to have, but, why don't you add more information? All you do is create the page and add the category of "Stub" to make someone else add the information. You could add the lyrics, ending of what season is, etc. You can do better than that. Icy Flasher (talk) 02:44, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Grammar Check Sure! I'll do it as soon as possible when I have enough tine to check it out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply I'll will the images of them when I have time to do it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:09, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Category Smart move to add those categories. Anyway, I have added that category to the page. Energy ''X'' 15:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Article It is time to start separating pages. Since we have game and Adventures counterparts, it might as well be necessary to add anime pages. Just make sure any anime info (whether navbox, image, Pokémon that appear in the anime, episode appearance box etc.) is removed and put into new page(s). Energy ''X'' 16:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC) User It has been taken care of. What a shame. Energy ''X'' 18:21, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yeah, you may be right. Proceed, then. Energy ''X'' 20:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanls for telling me~! I'll keep your message in mind~--Lordranged7 (talk) 03:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Counterparts Remember: we are not just creating anime pages for Gym Leaders, but to any person that has counterparts with games, including the Champions, Elite Four and other characters. Like this. Energy ''X'' 07:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC) You are cool!Authoressofalifetime (talk) 11:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Ooh, haven't seen you had birthday last week. Sorry, but hey, congratulations (even if it is late)! Energy ''X'' 12:50, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry also. Congrats as well.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:27, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Forum Hey, could you spare some time and read about this topic? Energy ''X'' 20:20, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply No, the title certainly also mentions "the Series". Don't know why would they do that. Energy ''X'' 03:21, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Happy Independence Day to you too!--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:22, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hope you had a great Independence Day! :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Zygarde Really? That's great!--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:23, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply So I have heard. Even if the 18th movie hasn't aired yet... Energy ''X'' 02:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Pages I would like to suggest you that when you are making Pokémon anime pages, please add a biography to it, so we can lesser the short and empty pages here on the wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hi there. I saw you reverted the categories I had changed. Don't do that again. In case you're wondering, this is like a project, to change the categories of the character Pokémon of both anime and manga, just like you saw I did. I just started doing it, and it's a lot of work, so I would thank you if you didn't do that again. The discussion for the project is here. You can even ask Energy X, Shockstorm or Lordranged7 if you'd like. But yeah, it's a thing, not just messing up with the categories. Icy Flasher (talk) 02:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) You know, if you have time (as well as Kyurem147), you could also help re-categorise stuff. Energy ''X'' 09:10, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I was referring more that you'd categorise the manga Pokémon, since there are less of them than anime ones. Besides, once manga ones have been categorised, the bot can be run to re-categorise anime ones (which are tons of them). 18:44, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Trevor Can you prove that Charmander evolves since Kyurem reverted your edits. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Count Pump and his butler I'll see if I am able to upload them as soon as possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:59, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Source I got a notication from twitter from a tweet with those two titles in it from a reliable source.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Missing images Might as well check from time to time and see which images you can upload. Since I have been removing some (including anime ones, which you can certainly add) because of gibberish name. Energy ''X'' 21:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) How did you find out Sawyer was Eli James? Technickal (talk) 01:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Possible Future Evolution I saw a Quilladin voiced by someone, so its possible Clemont's Chespin will evolve as well, and how can you tell that Bunnelby is going to evolve? - NegimaLover Can I put the future evolution for clemont's chespin, for the time being - NegimaLover Kwj1991 (talk) 00:45, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Is Clemont's Chespin will evolved or not become a Quiladin? Kwj1991 (talk) 00:05, August 30, 2015 (UTC)Thanks DragonSpore18 Text Hey, keep in mind to remove the text also when you remove the image from the gallery. When the image is removed, there is no reason anymore for the textto stay. Just wanted to inform you about that small detail.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:58, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply I believe Kyurem made already several Pokémon pages of them, like Red Army's Charizard and Green Army's Tyranitar.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:45, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply The issue has been dealt with. Energy ''X'' 10:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Buizel I checked and those pics were bulb I have to change them first.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:57, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, man I know you have seen the magazine for xyz so can't you say that could be Ash's Sceptile that has Mega Evolved Kwj1991 02:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC)I think he does have a point Serena's Keys in the info boxes I was thinking of maybe adding the keys Serena gets to the episode info-boxes, if possible, staring from Serena's first showcase win? Justin Holland (talk) 20:02, September 18, 2015 (UTC) It's not me I'm not making a second move box, it must be someone else, pls check recent activity Redirects You know, I'd actually leave and create more of those redirect pages. It is simply because to improve the SEO, to get our wiki more "sponsored", to say. This only applies to main character's Pokémon that evolved (like Ash's Charmander, Ash's Charmeleon etc.). Energy ''X'' 17:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Here Is the link http://i.imgur.com/VdmQWwW.jpg. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:22, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Move images Hey, it is decided to lessen the images on the move page due to the increase of lag and loading time. There should be one image per generation on the move pages. So there is no need know to add the images to their respective move page except they don't have an image of a certain generation. Just to let you know, Kyurem147 is also notified with it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:12, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Kwj1991 12:47, October 16, 2015 (UTC)Is Ash's Frogadier will evolved into Greninja on October 22? Talonflame's picture pose Could you help find a new image for Talonflame as Fletchinder? Because that pose already exists on Bulbapedia.--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:45, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Forum Forum:To Create or not to create... I think it would be nice to have your input on this since you too create Pokemon pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Team Flare Sure, I'll upload them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:23, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply I know that. XY & Z started so I thought to upload XY093 first. I will work down because there might be someone else to work on the epidoes images, starting from XY073.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:36, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Pignite's moves Why was the pictures reverted? I didn't get the pictures on Bulbapedia.--[[User:Jokeman20|'Jokeman ''20]] (talk) 13:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Mewtwo has the episode names mixed up. Here is the listing, http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/pok%C3%A9mon-xy/episode-guide/EP01807643?aid=zap2it. '''Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Cloudy Fate and All Eyes are the opposite way round. It's supposed to be Cloudy Fate then All Eyes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::If you don't believe me, here http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/pok%C3%A9mon-xy/episode-guide/EP01807643?aid=zap2it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:01, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for doing it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:14, November 6, 2015 (UTC) XY091 and XY092 What happened that caused a mistake in the episode order here is that Abcboy on Bulbapedia accidentally confused the two episode titles in the dub for each other (since you're using Bulbapedia here). I've fixed the mistake on Bulbapedia. - PokémonGamer 21:21, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :I responded on my talk page. - PokémonGamer 21:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Titles It isn't such a big deal. The only things that could violate are copying of images, episode plots etc. This isn't one of such things. But yeah, it'd be better to double-check such things. Energy ''X'' 22:03, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply The user has been blocked by me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) XY088 Thanks for changing the title. But it's supposed to be A Frolicking Find in the Flowers. "The" was supposed to be replaced with "A".--Jokeman20 (talk) 10:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Celebi Go ahead. I agree on the fact that the Celebi from the fourt movie isn't the same as the one from the 13th movie, so the page can be seperated.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Split I'f you want to split a page into how many, use this, here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:13, November 17, 2015 (UTC) What was wrong with the images i added to the pokemon from movie 18, tell me, so i can see what i can do.TG12 (talk) 21:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon genders When adding a gender to a Pokémon page, please add a reference to the page, like this, so it is known what source is used to know the genders (expect for the only male and female Pokémon it is not needed because they are obvious).--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:53, December 3, 2015 (UTC) New forum I think it would be nice to have your input. Here, as it's about redirects. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:23, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Why did u remove the pic for Serena Pancham Eevee's Ability I'm starting to think Eevee might have Run Away for her ability, since Serena's Eevee tends to run and hide behind Bunnelby or Serena - NegimaLover Protection First, the page would be protected against all users (including you). Also, can you clarify the first part about the categories? Energy ''X'' 21:34, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Voice actors If you want to find out who voiced who, use this site, http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:40, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Number of wins/loses for each Pokemon owned I was thinking we could do something along the lines of the onscreen wins/loses for each Pokemon owned by a main character. Your thought? Justin Holland (talk) 21:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way to do it like the how we do the galleries? Justin Holland (talk) 22:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Endings I don't have all the movies but I do have some so I am going to put the images to the correct endings as you requested.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been set up on what Rai has been taking to X about, here. It affects Character Pokemon pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too Spore.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:25, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hoopa page Dear DragonSpore18 Could you please put a picture of hoopa unbound using dark pluse on the Hoopa page. I have tried but could not succed. I apprciate if you take the time to help me. From: Flitter2 (talk) 01:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) PS: Who is better? Lucario or Garchomp? Christmas Hello! Merry Christmas!��--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:17, December 26, 2015 (UTC) User Rights Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Categories Actually, to save you time, I'll add those categories that is used on Pokemon League pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:56, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Page blanking Why do I see multiple edits like this from you? I'd like an explanation, please. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :She could've used the delete tag anyway, it's because of Kyurem's new upload that caused some files to be duplicated. Kyurem still wants to claim ownership of files that me or another user uploads before him concerning Pokémon or their moves from new episodes by uploading new ones over existing ones and replacing the originals with his new versions. It causes duplicates and is starting to get annoying. Heidayu's Bisharp for example, which I uploaded as Heidayu Bisharp.png but he reuploaded as Heidayu's''' Bisharp.png, and used that to replace mine. Even if a better image was needed, he could've replaced mine with his new version. - '''PokémonGamer 07:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply I just wanted you to understand the importance of a) not blanking pages and b) not copying from Bulbapedia. From your response I assumed you didn't care. Anyways, the block was for those 2 things, which I've now ended before it was set to expire. Although you weren't rude to me, you seemed to think that might've been - I don't block or discipline people for the way the say things, so don't worry about that. While you seem to have understood the Bulbapedia thing, I wanted you to understand that helping Kyurem to get his images kept in favor of others' images (which I assumed you were doing by removing categories from PokémonGamer's images and adding those categories to Kyurem's) was unacceptable. Of course if Kyurem does that again he'll be blocked for quite a while (much longer than 3 days), and as you can see from his talk page you're not the only one I've talked to about that. You are still free to upload images and such, and you don't have to do anything besides identify Bulbapedia images that you've uploaded. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:59, December 30, 2015 (UTC)